Summer Sun Countdown
by SoundburneR
Summary: Twilight has returned from her meeting in the crystal kingdom, but with bad news, she must leave Poniville to travel throughout Equestria, however, something strange begins to happen, the belongings of the ponies are disappearing, and Pinkie finds a suspect.
1. Chapter 1

Summer sun countdown  
Chapter 1: Comes and goes.

Everything starts in a dark room where doesn't see nothing, just hear the voice of Twilight saying:

–Pinkie, stop!

–C'mon Twi, I need you check this.

–What this? I don't see anything.

–Exactly, that's the problem, all is dark.

–Pinkie, just you have to turn on the…

Twilight lit her horn with magic to see but then, all the lights turn on and heard a big "SURPRISE!" Twilight just keep with a surprising face and look all around and start to smile, she see to all the ponies in Ponyville were joined in the room, the Mrs. and Mr. Cake and the babies, miss Cheerilee, the mayor, granny Smith and Big Macintosh, even Zecora was there.

–W… w… w what is this? (Said Twilight.)

–It's a surprise party for you! (Said Pinkie.)

–A surprise party? (Repeat Twilight.)

–Yes, it's a party to celebrate you're a princess now!

–Oh, well, thanks ponies. (Twilight said, while she blushed.)

–Yes, I told you, ALICORN PARTY!

Said Pinkie, while she extends one of Twilight wings, then, her friends get close to her and say

–Yes Twilight, we hope to you like this party. (Rainbow Dash said.)

–Well, actually (said Pinkie) is a farewell party too, cause... you're g… g… go (Pinkie stats to cry) go from Ponyville tomorrow!

–Oh… yes… tomorrow I, (Twilight stop smiling, and her face becomes expressionless, if like she wanted to cry) I'm leaving Ponyville.

–Oh Twi, (Said Applejack) don't get sad filly.

–Yes, we're proud and happy for you (said Rainbow Dash) now you will learn to be princess.

–And you will travel around all Equestria (said Rarity) you are now of the royalty.

–And not will be forever (said Fluttershy) remember that tomorrow we'll go with you to the summer sun celebration.

Then, Pinkie, who was crying too loud, suddenly stops crying and says:

–Oh yes, the summer celebration, I forgot it, this party is also to celebrate the summer sun celebration and you anniversary here in Ponyville!

–Oh, yes, the summer celebration, during the summer celebration was when I move here to Ponyville, and when we fight with… Nightmare moon, (with this last words, it produce a murmur from all the ponies in the room) and was too, when we get the elements of harmony (she looked up to her crown, she turned and looking at her friends, she said) and was, when I met you girls, (saying that while her face didn't looks sad anymore and she began smiling again) and when we become the best friends.

Then, all hugged her and she hugged them too, then she says:

–I love you girls.

–We love you too Twi. (Said the five at the same time.)

–And you too Spike.

Twilight said, as she released her right arm to bring Spike closer, who said:

–Yes, I love you to Twilight.

Saying this, while also Spike hug them, then, a murmur of tenderness around the room, all were released from the hug and then, Pinkie said

–Well, let's get start this party!

And she takes out her party canon and shoots, the music starts playing and it hears a lot of noise, and Twilight already are not sad and she was smiling, so, she joins to her friends in the dance floor, while outside of sugar cube corner, illuminated windows and silhouettes ponies going from here to there could be seen, while above, a beautiful dark blue sky full of stars was observed, with a full moon rising majestically into the sunset, which changes to a bright blue sky, without any cloud in sight and a beautiful sun crowning the majestic view, below this, inside the library, were books levitating from some bookstands to others or falling inside a case, feathers and ink bottles moving from the table to a bag meanwhile it hears a pen scratch and a voice saying:

–Feathers… check, ink… check.

Twilight was in the half of the room levitating a scroll and a feather with magic, so she says:

–Ok, here it's done, now let's see, just the living room and upstairs.

Saying this, while she rolled up the scroll and walked to the stairs, but, she seems some distracted and sad, she walks a little slow to the stairs and she stops in the chimney looking at the photo where she and her friends were, so she starts to sing:

–I used to wonder what friendship could be, until you all shared its magic with me...

But she singing in a sad tune meanwhile she up the stairs, taking with her, the picture, and continuing singing meanwhile she opened other case and put it on the bed.

–Do you know, you will be forever, m… m... my (she leans over the case) my best fr… f… (She starts to cry) friends.

She down the head and put her hooves in her face meanwhile she keeps quietly crying over the case, so it heard a howl, she raises her face and see Owloysios facing her, so she say:

–Oh, sorry is just that I'm sad.

–Who? (Said Owloysios.)

–Me.

–Who?

–Me, I'm sad, oh.

She makes an expression of understanding something and says:

–Aw Owloysios.

While she put a little smile on her face and pats Owloysios, so she dry the tears in her eyes and stands from the case, closing it, and she say:

–Well, so good Spike isn't here, let's continue this.

So she walks to her wardrobe and open them.

.

At other part of Ponyville, Pinkie was walking (or how she usually walks, hoping) and humming in a happily and carefree way, just like always she does, but at the other side of Ponyville, was a pony, of a dark blue colored, with messy black hair with a red lock on it, and brown eyes, he was dressed with a ripped green cloth and he had a black bag, he was walking with a feeble, shy step and a fright-like look in the eyes, Pinkie continues hoping around and the pony turn around one and once again to anywhere just like he was worry for something, so "CRASH!" suddenly Pinkie bumped with the pony, the two was laying in the floor, and meanwhile the pony rub his head with the closed eyes, Pinkie who was dizzy, shake the head and see the bag of the pony on the floor, a piece of cloth and a little golden piece come out from it, so the pony open the eyes and see that too, so quickly he try to put it all inside the bag again, but Pinkie reacts, she scream loud and go out running the faster possible that she can, the pony who was in the ground even, stand up and go with a hurry step and a really worry look in the eyes down to the Everfree forest.

.

At other part of Ponyville, Twilight was walking with Spike meanwhile they were chatting:

–So what is the next? (Spike said.)

–Well, we have to go with Applejack for some apples, with Rarity for the new dress that she tell me she going to give me and Zecora told me she waits for me at her house for some tea and other herbs and books.

–Oh well, can we go first with Rarity?

–Oh, come on Spike.

–Please Twilight, if this is the last time that we see her? This could be my last chance.

–Spike, is just some days to visit all Equestria, and tomorrow we meet at the summer cel…

But before Twilight could finish the phrase… "CRASH!" Pinkie has came running from anywhere and bump Twilight and Spike.

–Ouch, Pinkie, watch out! (Said Twilight.)

–I srry twht I ss t a rre on sfbnub weu aa n rn ev fter!

Pinkie was talking really fast and nervous

–What? said Twilight.

–Hey Pinkie, calm down and talk slower. (Said Spike.)

–Yes. (Say Pinkie really breathless, so she takes a big breath and say)

–Spike… Twilight… I see… a new pony!

–A new pony? (Asked Twilight and Spike at once)

–But what's the matter; you usually give an awesome -and rowdy- welcome to the new ones. (Twilight say.)

–Yes, but this is different.

–Different? (Ask Twilight.)

–Yes different, he is… evil.

Saying this last word in a creepy way.

–Evil? (Ask Twilight disconcerted.)

–Yes, evil, don't you remember that I told you the baby's favorite blanket disappeared in a mysterious way? Well I just bumped him, just like with you, and from a bag that he had, came out the blanket that I'm talk about, I say…

–Pinkie! (Twilight interrupt her with a weary tune in her voice) you lose that blanket, it never rob you, and remember, you can't jump to conclusions in that ways, maybe was just a tourist, you ask his name at least or something?

–No (saying that with a tone if like it was the most obvious) Just we crashed, and he put again in the bag all the robbed things, and I just can run the faster possible to ask for your help.

–Pinkie, calm down, maybe just you get confused. (Said Spike.)

–No! I'm sure that he was who steal all that things, actually… (She keeps thinking) Twilight! Do you have lost something recently?

Asking that just like she has a clue.

–Um… (Twilight thinks and say) actually, yes.

–Ha! You see!

–Isn't that, should be by the disorder in the library, is just that I can't find the "practical magic volume one" and the Starswhirl's spell book that Celestia gave me, that is really important.

–You see! Well… I can't saw if he had books, but I'm sure that he did it, so if we…

–Pinkie, stop, I think I remember where the book is, I lend to Rarity.

–Rarity! (Said Spike.)

–Well, anyway we have to go with Rarity, let's go, and you'll see once again that you're wrong.

And Spike makes a trump gesture saying: (–Yes!) Meanwhile the three heads to Rarity's house.

.

They were in the Rarity's boutique and Rarity was using a sewing machine and saying:

–Effectively Twilight, you lend me that book.

–Ha! You see Pinkie. Said Twilight.

–So, why comes that expression against Pinkie? Can I ask?

Said Rarity, still focus in the sewing machine.

–Yes, is Pinkie, she says that somepony is stealing our things.

–What? A thief?

Said Rarity meanwhile she apart from the sewing machine and getting close to a cloth stand, watching it.

–Yes! He was stealing too many things here and… (Pinkie says that but she was interrupted by Twilight)

–Pinkie, he is not a thief.

She said, in a tired and annoyed way.

–Oh yes, he is, if don't, where is the book? Eh Twilight!

–Oh the book. (Said Rarity meanwhile she take with her magic a blue cloth and say) Oh, I'm so sorry Twilight, Sweetebelle has it, and she is in Canterlot with my parents in vacations, so sorry Twilight I should ask you if she can take it. (And she ashamed.)

–Oh, don't worry Rarity, I don't need it right now, I just want to know where it was, she can keep with the book all time she want, so don't worry.

–Oh thank you Twilight, but I don't finish your dress yet; I need to finish this order first.

–Hey, don't worry about that, the duty is first.

–Oh, thanks Twilight, and I have a little surprise for Spikey Wikey too.

Saying that meanwhile she uses the sewing machine again.

–Well, really thanks, but better you hurry with that orders, well, we have to go, se you.

–Yes Twilight, bye.

–Yes, bye, come on Spike.

Spike, who was all this time looking at Rarity in a silly way, reacts, he shake the head and say.

–Oh yes Twilight, good bye Rarity.

Put a silly face again meanwhile he walks to the exit.

–You see Pinkie, there's nothing to worry about, actually… (she said, as she seemed to remember something) I think I know where the notebook is, come on Spike, sorry, bye Pinkie.

So, the two go to the library, leaving Pinkie there.

–But, but I, I'm sure… said Pinkie but already they can't listen her.

.

The two were in the library, so Twilight says:

–Ok Spike, look for the "myths and legends of ancient times" and the "basic magic tricks" books while I look for the spell note upstairs.

–Yes Twilight!

Said Spike moving the ladder from a bookstand to other and he climb it meanwhile Twilight climb the stairs and began to move drawers and open a case.

–I can't find it, there aren't here!

–What!? (Answered Twilight, really confused.) Keep searching, I can swear that I saw it this morning!

Said Twilight while she climbed down of the stairs and opens some drawers down from the bookstands.

.

–He was who have been robbing our things! Say Pinkie sadly meanwhile she walks by Ponyville, she distracts with two background ponies which were discussing and… "CRASH!" she bumps with Rainbow Dash who has a cloud in their hooves.

–Ouch, Pinkie, be more careful.

–I'm sorry; I think today I'm bumping a lot of ponies.

–Yes, don't worry, but I'm really busy now, this clouds are really weird today, look!

She shows the cloud that she has in the hooves.

–It's a little dark, and it doesn't fly, it just keeps in the ground.

She drops the cloud and this stay floating close to the floor, then, she lifts up again.

–Oh well, but I have news, I know who stool your…

Pinkie couldn't finish the phrase, Rainbow Dash dropped the cloud again and takes Pinkie from her shoulders, and she starts shaking her while she says.

–My Wonderbolts's leader badge! Where is it!? Who is it!? What is his name!?

She asked a lot of questions really excited, shaking Pinkie too strong and moving her wings frenzied, but she stops when she finds that she was carrying Pinkie in the air by her shoulders by her desperate wing moves, so she takes Pinkie down again saying:

–oh, sorry.

But just as they touch the ground, Rainbow takes Pinkie by the shoulders again and shakes her once more.

–But where is it!

–I don't know.

–What!?

–Yes, I don't know, he escaped.

–Aw, (said Rainbow, releasing Pinkie) but then, (she ask disappointed) at least do you know where he go flying or something?

–Flying? (Asked Pinkie confused.) No, he can't fly it's an earth pony…

–Wait, wait, wait, (Rainbow interrupt Pinkie) an earth pony?

–Yes, an earth pony.

–Pinkie… (Said Rainbow in a tired way) earth ponies can't reach Cloudsdale.

–Yes, and…?

Pinkie asked just like she doesn't understand

–That means the pony can't take my badge because he can't fly! Only the Pegasus ponies can reach Cloudsdale.

She said, shaking her wings.

–What? But I… maybe he used a spell… or something…

–Sorry Pinkie, I have a lot of work to do.

She said while she takes the gray cloud again, a little clumsy, just like if the cloud was too heavy.

–You see, these clouds are really weird.

Then, two ponies pass discussing, Rainbow and Pinkie look them, but Rainbow just move the shoulders and say.

–Um, whatever, well, bye Pinkie.

And she takes off, getting far, leaving Pinkie there.

–Aw, nopony believe me, why, if I… if I… if…

Pinkie suddenly stops talking, she doesn't over the phrase that she was saying, the most strange thing happened in that moment, she starts shaking, not just her tail, she's shaking all

–O…o…oh n…n…n…no, t…th… the Pi… Pinkie se…se… sense, bu… bu… but how? I…I… I have to tale Twilight! light…light…th!

And she, goes walking, meanwhile she keeps shaking.

.

Into the library, were a lot of books and other things were dropped in the floor; Twilight came out from under the mess saying:

–Where is it! (Really desperate) WHERE!

–I don't know!

Said Spike coming out from the mess too.

– This can't be happening, I already should have finished, I have to supervise the summer sun celebration in Canterlot, and it is tomorrow! And that notebook is really important!

–Calm down Twilight, we have to find it, it should be…

But Spike was interrupted, the library door flew opened and Pinkie was there, trembling, with a fright face.

–T…T… Twilight…ght…t…t… … the P…Pi… Pinkie se…se… sense!

Twilight and Spike just stay there really astounded and scared.

–What!? The Pinkie sense!? But what, you, the, there.

Twilight was really confused and scared, she cannot say any word.

–Y…y…y yes…T T…T Twilight…ht… an…an… and I fell (she stops shaking) it's about the pony who I told y…y… you…u…u (she starts shaking again)

–What!? No! This cannot be true, I can't believe it.

–B…b… but is…s…s t…true T…T… Twilight…ht…ht.

–But what does exactly it means? (Asked Spike)

–I…I…I'm n…not su…sure… ab…about t…t…that.

–But this doesn't make sense, I don't believe…

But before she could finish the phrase, Spike cough a little loud.

–Spike, are you ok? (Asked Twilight)

–Yes I'm fine, just…

But he can't finish taking, he belch a scroll.

–A princess Celestia's letter!?

Said Twilight, more confuse even, so she unroll and read it.

–Dear princess Twilight Sparkle, wow, princess Twilight Sparkle, it doesn't sounds so bad at all, (she say that taking out the view from the letter) sorry, (she said, and the two keep looking her, so she continued reading) okay, princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm afraid to inform you that recently have been some thefts here in Canterlot, we're worry about what could be, actually, we have a photo of a possible suspect, I don't think be usable but I hope it works for you, please be careful and your friends too, if do you have any other information please contact me the fastest possible, I'm waiting for you tomorrow in Canterlot for the summer sun celebration.  
Wishing you a good trip. The princess Celestia.

Twilight had finished reading and said:

– thefts in Canterlot!? What suppose it…

But she didn't finish, she sees something in the back part of the letter, she took it, it was a photo.

–The photo of the suspect?

She say, more confused than never, she look it and said:

–Well she was right, this photo is useless.

She say passing the photo to Spike and Pinkie, Spike took it, the two saw it, the photo was all dark and blurred, it just could distinguish the corner of a building in the right part, and in the center of the photo, a little back of the building, was a silhouette of a pony, blurred and black, with no distinguishable color, like a shadow, Spike didn't understand it, but Pinkie react really frightened saying:

–It's him!

–What!?

Twilight and Spike said at once.

–Y…y…y… yes...s it'…s…s hi…im! I ca…ca…can r…r…recognize…ze hi…him… a…anywhere.

–No! This is even more confusing! (Said Twilight) it supposes that it's true? I… I don't… the sense, I… (She was confused, but she took a breath and said) I think… I believe you Pinkie.

So, Pinkie make a trump gesture saying (–YES!) But she trembles again.

–Well, now what we do? (Said Spike)

–I… I don't know, (said Twilight really confused) maybe… (But she reacts) I know! Let's go with the girls, maybe they know what to do, and anyways we have to tell them about this.

So Spike and Pinkie nodded in approval, so the three went to the door and opened it, but the sudden courage that had invaded them, just like that, was gone, the three were paralyzed by what they saw, a really, really big chaos.

.

A complete chaos reigned Ponyville, the sky was full of black clouds, and it seems as if the houses had missing parts, doors or windows, and the ponies were totally out of control.

.

Two unicorns was running side by side pounding between themselves and throwing spells.

.

A pegasus was flying fast, with a lot of things in his arms, but other three pegasus were pursue him.

.

Three ground ponies were in a barricade every one, and were launching fruit, vegetables and flowers between themselves and anyone who passed near there.

.

–Oh my… what it's all this!

Said Twilight really scared and frightened.

–I… I don't know Twilight.

Said Spike, who was really frightened.

–W…w… what…t…t we…e go… t… to d…d…do?

Said Pinkie confused and scared too.

–I… I… (Twilight was too confused and scared how to talk) we… we should go with the girls anyway, no?

She asks worriedly, just if like the plan won't work.

–Yes.

Said Pinkie and Spike at once, but with the same worry tone of Twilight.

–But… if we… (Twilight even disconcert keep think and say) but if Pinkie is right, and that pony is causing all this, maybe we need the elements of harmony, if he caused all this, his powers could be the same or bigger than Discord.

Spike and Pinkie make an approbation nod meanwhile Spike said.

–Yes Twilight, I'm going for them.

So, Spike enter in the library, in the center of the principal room, was a table with a chest over it, Spike took it and go out of the library again.

–Here is it Twilight.

Said Spike, Twilight take it with magic and open it, but she, that already have calmed down a little, begin frighten again, she, totally confuse and scared till never, finds that the elements of harmony have disappeared.

–Wha…wha… (She was totally confused, she begin breathless) WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?

And Spike and Pinkie, really confused, just couldn't react.

–Where, when, who, the, what.

Twilight couldn't say a word, she couldn't believe it, and was really breathless and fright, so she tried to calm down, she made the move that Cadence have teach her to take breath, making that three or four times, she recovered the breath and said.

–Well… we… have to go with the girls anyway; maybe they know what to do.

But she still saying that a little breathless, Spike and Pinkie scared too, just said:

–Yes.

Then, Twilight said:

–Well, we have to find the girls, Spike, you go with Applejack, Pinkie, you go with Rarity, I will look for Rainbow Dash, anyway, I got better flying.

She said that meanwhile extends her wings.

–Y…y… yes T…T Twilight …t I… I… met …t Rai…Rainbow a… while…e…e a…a… ago…o s…she's… moving…ing cl…clouds.

Said Pinkie, still shaking.

–Ok, let's go.

–Hey Twilight, I should go with Rarity don't you think?

Said Spike, recovering from the scare.

–Spike! This is not time for this, but I don't care, just go with anypony, we'll meet at Fluttershy house, got it?

Pinkie and Spike nodded with the head.

–Ok, go!

After Twilight said that, she open up her wings and she takes off, meanwhile Pinkie and Spike goes to opposite sides.

.

Spike was in the boutique, and Rarity was running from a place to other, desperate.

–Rarity, what are you doing?

–I'm sorry Spike, I can't talk now, I'm really busy, I have to finish this orders, but I can't find my materials, and my cloths and the fire ru… (But she stop talking) the "_faire rouge" _(she said that with a French tone, just like she was invented it in that moment) I… it's a sewing knitted that I create.

–Yeah, that's fine, (Said Spike a little desperate and Rarity dry the sweat from the front in a relief gesture) But Rarity this is important!

–Yes I know, is really important for me that jew… (But she stops talking again, just like she was about to rebel a secret) That "_je four" _(saying that with the same French tone) it's an outfit that I created too.

Said that and she swallowed.

–Yes, yes, that's fine, but you have to come with us.

–I'm sorry Spike I'm really busy now.

So, Spike desperate said.

–Well, just look for the window!

–Ok, you want to I look by the window, well, ready, I looked by the window, now if you permit me, I havee…

She was saying while she walks, she without stop, turns to the window careless, but like two or three steps later she stops, and move back to the window, totally surprised.

–What is this!

–It's what I'm talking about, we're in trouble and we can't find the elements! You have to come with us.

–What!? But… what…

She can't say any word; she was really confused and doesn't move from the window.

–Rarity, Rarity!

Spike said, again and again but she doesn't pay attention, so, Spike really desperate say:

–Come on Rarity, there's no time to waste, we have to…

Saying that meanwhile he, desperately, take the hoof of Rarity and pull her away of the window, but when he finds what he just did, he freezes and got blush, he was taken Rarity hoof.

–I… I… we… we have.

He said, really nervous, Rarity turn to him and release her hoof from the Spike claws, so he reacted and said.

–Y… yes, l… let's go.

Said Spike, and the two move away from the window, which in that moment, a shadow pass behind it, but they didn't pay attention.

.

Pinkie was running down to Sweet Apple Acres, at the entrance, she stops and tremble, but as soon she stops trembling, she began run again, Big Macintosh was collecting the apples from the trees, Pinkie turn to look he without stop run, so…"CRASH!" once again, she bump, with Applejack, who in that moment, was pulling a wagon full of apples, but the crash make many apples over on the ground, together Applejack.

–Ouch! What's wrong with you Pinkie!? (She asks)

–I sorry Applejack, but we have a trouble!

–I'm sorry Pinkie, but I have a trouble here too, sorry but I can't help now, we're really busy.

She said that meanwhile she stands up and lifts the apples that Pinkie had dropped.

–But it's an emergency! The elements of harmony have…

But she couldn't finish to say that, she start tremble again, so Applejack, who has an apple in her mouth and she was putting again in the wagon, freezes, surprised, watching Pinkie, so she drop the apple from her mouth and said.

–T… the Pinkie sense?

Pinkie, who was tremble, just nodded with the head, with a fright look in her eyes, meanwhile she just said.

–Y…y…y… yes…s…s.

–And the elements?

Said Applejack, but Pinkie, still shaking, just negate with the head.

–Well, this is really serious, let's go Pinkie, you can tell me in the way.

So Pinkie and Applejack gone, Pinkie who still shaking, bumps again with the wagon and drop almost all the apples again, but they don't care and just gone, meanwhile the wagon, by the crash, had moved a little, meanwhile a shadow passes under.

.

–Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!

Scream Twilight meanwhile she flies, turning around in all directions, she suddenly stops flying and said.

–There you are!

Rainbow Dash was at her left, behind a cloud, trying to move another one, pushing it, but without any result.

–Rainbow Dash!

Twilight said, and Rainbow Dash, surprised, turns around, she see to Twilight and surprised, she said:

–Twilight!? Oh yeah, for a second I forgot you have wings.

She said, leaving the cloud and approaching to Twilight.

–What's going on? (She asked)

–There's a big chaos here in Ponyville! And the elements of harmony aren't anywhere, and the Pinkie sense about a mysterious pony!

She said all that in a hurry and frightened way.

–The elements of harmony!? Pinkie!? Mysterious pony!? She was right!?

–Something like that, I'm not totally sure.

–Well, better we hurry.

So, the two began flying, totally forgetting the dark cloud that Rainbow Dash was moving, which in that moment, a shadow passes behind of it and moves it a little, Rainbow Dash noted that, and she turned saying.

–What was that?

–Was what?

Asked Twilight, that stopped too.

–Ah, nothing, never mind.

Said Rainbow still looking at the cloud, but she turns to Twilight again, so, they began fly again.

.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash landed and they found Spike and Rarity at the main square of Ponyville.

–What is happening? (Asked Rarity)

–There's not time, we have to go with the others.

Said Twilight, turning around all directions trying to find Pinkie, so everybody start running, and in way to Fluttershy's house, they found Pinkie and Applejack, Pinkie still tremble, say.

–H…h…h… here...e…e w…w…we are…are…e.

–Fine, come on, hurry!

Said Twilight, and all continue running, they arrive to the house of Fluttershy, she was at the other side of the brook, trying to separate a squirrel and a bunny which were fighting for an acorn, she see her friends, and she go running down to they, but she see a shadow that passes behind their friends, she got frightened and distracted, without stop, so she trips with the steel fence that she has in her garden, keeping trapped in, her friends gasped, a shadow passes really close to her and she make a low scream, suddenly, the pony who Pinkie have seen early, appeared from anywhere, running down to Fluttershy, her friends keep gasped, so, the pony from the bag that he carried, he took a sword, Twilight look that and fly together Rainbow Dash the faster possible down to Fluttershy, she try to release herself, pulling the fence, but she couldn't, she sees the pony coming closer to her more even, so, she just put her hooves over her face and tremble in a fright sign, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were flying the most faster that her wins permit them, but Twilight began staying behind, and no matter how fast was Rainbow Dash, she couldn't reach on time, the pony was at just a few steps of Fluttershy, without stop, he swing his sword.

Just it heard a scream of Fluttershy.

Everything turned black.

.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were hovering in the air, they were stopped and stayed there, openmouthed, the others, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Spike which has been running to Fluttershy too, stopped too, at the same way that Twilight, openmouthed, Fluttershy was laying on the floor, with her hooves over her face, still trembling, but, she stops, and she moved her hooves from her face, she sees the pony in front of her, grabbing his sword even, he puts back the sword his bag, and he extended a hoof, in signal to help Fluttershy to stand up, she scared and confused, move slowly her hoof and take it, and she, tremble even, stand up slowly, with the help of the pony, so, the two keep looking one each others, meanwhile he let go the hoof of Fluttershy, she reacts from the trance and she see a tracks, a parallel lines at sides of the pony, that separates just a few inches of her, she follow with the view the line of the right, and she see the line continues separating from her and it disappears, just a few inches far from the track, were cut pieces of the steel fence, and little far even, was the half of a wagon, laying in the ground, she get surprised, and turns to the other side, the scene were almost the same, a track line separating from her and at the side, pieces of fence and the other half of the wagon, with the wheel still moving, far from that, were her friends, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, still openmouthed and freeze for the astonish, more far even, were the other ones, Spike, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie, Rarity was about to fainting, and Pinkie, who still tremble, suddenly have a big shake and she stops, but nobody, even she, pay attention to that, cause all still gasped for what just happened, Fluttershy turn again to the pony, who still staring at her, Twilight recover the sense a little and she, slowly and scared say.

–F… Fluttershy?

So, she and the pony who still looking one each other, react, and the two turn to Twilight, Fluttershy scared even, but the pony with scared face, get himself on guard just like she was about to attack him, but he calm down, and just see all who were watching him, he see to Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike, he turns more and sees Rainbow Dash, and least, to Twilight, paying special attention to her wings and horn, and to her tiara, so, he get surprised and scared again, he move a pair of steps back and he suddenly turns and go running, Rainbow Dash recovers from the astonishment and she try to catch him, but he already had intern in the Everfree forest.

–Oh hay! I couldn't catch him!

She scream, so everybody reacts, Twilight fly slowly down to Fluttershy, saying:

–That isn't important now, but… Fluttershy, are you ok?

She ask with a worry and scared tone, meanwhile the others get close to her, Fluttershy, still tremble, with a missing look in her eyes, confused and with a scared tone in her voice, just say:

–Y… yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friend or foe.

The girls was walking by Ponyville, with a slow step, Twilight was at the front, with Rainbow Dash flying close to her, behind, was Pinkie, who already not tremble, was walking together Applejack, and Spike was together Rarity, everybody really serious and confused, Fluttershy was the most scared and even with a missing look, she was at the end of the group, between Applejack and Rarity, who sometimes tried to say something to Fluttershy, but they couldn't, they only opened they mouth, but closes it before say something and just keep walking, all got to the library door, without say anything all the way.

.

They entered in the library, without paying attention to the mess in the floor, Twilight with her magic take all and move it to the next room closing the door when all was in, leaving just some books in the bookstand and the chest in the middle of the table, so, Twilight not fully recover from the astonishment began to talk.

–W… well, this is the problem (and she opens the chest) the elements of harmony have disappeared, and how you can see, there's a terrible chaos here in Ponyville, we suppose that we had a clue with the Pinkie sense, something about the pony (Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack get surprised again) but, now I'm more confuse till never, now I can't understand what could mean.

–Yes! And I'm already not tremble.

Said Pinkie, interrupting Twilight, but she doesn't care cause she didn't continue talking.

–Maybe, if we found that pony, maybe, he knows what is happening.

Said Rainbow, but even she was sure about her plan.

–No Rainbow, it could be dangerous, you seen what just… (But she doesn't over the phrase, she turn to Fluttershy, whose face still unexpressive, she not was scared or worry, she was unexpressive and still with the missing look in the eyes) we should… we should… (She said with the hooves in the head, thinking, so, she remembers something) I got it! Celestia! She told me in the letter that I have to inform her anything about this!

She said, with a little hope in her voice tone, so she take a scroll and a feather and she begin to write:

–Dear princess Celestia, I'm really afraid to inform you that a big chaos are here in Ponyville, we found something suspicious about who can cause this but we missed the clue and we're more confuse, and I really sorry to say this but we miss the elements of harmony, we couldn't find them and we don't know what is happening or what to do, waiting for an answer, you most loyal student Twilight Sparkle.

She finishes writing and roll up the letter.

–Fine Spike, send it.

He takes the letter and blows a green fire on it, transforming in smoke that goes flying thru the window

–I hope the princess know what is happening, or if she knows what to do.

She keeps waiting like the others, but just some moments, suddenly, Spike belch a letter, Twilight take it and read it with hurry.

–Dear princess Twilight Sparkle, I'm sorry but I don't have idea of what is happening, and here in Canterlot there's something estrange too, we don't know what to do and I don't know where are the elements too, this is really serious, we need you come here to Canterlot right now, I just sent Discord to Ponyville to help you to control the chaos with his powers.  
I'm waiting for you.  
Princess Celestia.

Twilight finished reading, she has the letter in front of her face and she slowly move down, behind the letter the face of Twilight was totally disconcerted and frightened.

–She doesn't know… What is happening…? Discord?

Fluttershy woke from the trance when she heard the name of Discord, she turn to see Twilight in the same way that everybody saying at the same time:

–Discord!?

–Bu… but, where are the elements? (Said Applejack)

–What suppose is happening? (Said Rainbow)

–Why the princess send Discord? (Ask Spike)

–And how suppose we go to Canterlot? I don't think that the express be running with this disaster. (Said Rarity)

–I don't know! (Said Twilight) but the princess say... But she doesn't…

She cannot produce a phrase, she was even confused, and so, knocked at the door.

–What the!?... Oh, it… it should be Discord.

Said Twilight meanwhile she walk to the door and she opened, behind the door, was Discord, he was carrying two cases in his arms, and he was dressed with a brown jacket and a hat in the same color.

–Hello! My little ponies!

He says in a happy tone, meanwhile he goes in the library and put down the cases, he appeared a coat stand, he take off his jacket and put it in the coat stand in the same way that the hat, so, the coat stand and the cases disappeared.

–Hello Fluttershy!

Said Discord, really happy.

–Hi Discord.

Said Fluttershy, meanwhile she closed to Discord and they hugged.

–Has been so long we don't see, don't you?

Saying that when they letting go.

–Yes, was so long, -I think-

–fine, fine Discord, the princess Celestia send you here, don't you?

Said Twilight, looking annoyed.

–Oh yes, she think that my powers could help.

–And what suppose you gone to do?

–Well, really I don't know yet, first I have to check out all this.

Saying that meanwhile he appeared a magnifying glass and he put over his eye, moving around if like he was looking for clues.

–There's no time to games!

Said Rainbow some annoyed.

–Fine, I just want to help.

He said, and he disappear the magnifying glass from his face.

–Ok, let's go out to you can see what is happening.

Said Twilight annoyed, moving close to the door followed by the others and Discord, she open the door and all go out.

.

–By the beards of my mother!

Discord was really surprised, he took out his eyes from his face, he blow up over them and cleaned with a cloth, putting his eyes again in his face and saying.

–I'm watching this correctly?

He said in a dreamy tone.

–Yes, I know, this chaos is horrible.

–Horrible? Horrible!

Said discord, sounded insulted.

–Well that is…

Said Twilight without know what to say.

–How you can say this is horrible? This chaos is an art work.

Saying that, dressed with a high wig, and make up face with white talcum, with a fan in his right hand, and an opera binoculars in the other hand (like a fancy lady from the XVIII century).

–Discord! This not time for this, this is serious!

Said Twilight a little angry.

–Fine, I sorry, but maybe I take long a little.

And he disappear his costume.

–Oh, come on Discord! We have to go Canterlot right now!

–Yes, I know, but even we don't know who's causing this.

–Yes… who could be causing this?

Said Twilight really disappointing.

–The evil spirit of hate and disharmony!

Said a voice, a voice that Twilight had never heard before, she turn around to see who had said that, and his friends too, but what they saw, make them keep freeze and scared. Stand over the roof of a house, it was a pony, dark blue color, with messy black hair with a red lock in it, wearing a raged green cloth and caring a black bag, he was the mysterious pony.

.

The girls keep astonished, the pony was stand on the roof, with his mane waving in the wind, he jump from there and bounce in an awning in the same building and he land in the ground, a few steps from the girls. The pony move closer more even to the girls, Twilight go back a pair of steps, Rainbow and Applejack get on guard, ready to attack, Rarity was together Spike, she was really fright and about to fainting again, and Fluttershy, fright, run down to hide back from Discord, who keep confused. But the pony doesn't attack, for surprise of all, the pony, close to Twilight make a reverence, and said:

–I'm sorry about the time ago her majesty, (the pony rise from the reverence and continue talking, but Twilight was astonished) but there's no time to explain.

–W… what… what are you talking about?

Asked Rainbow Dash.

–I'm talking about who's causing this disaster, the spirit of hate and disharmony, he attack Equestria one thousand years ago, but was defeated and confined, but now, he could break the seal of the spell, and broke free, I heard that you need to go Canterlot to solve the problem

–Y… yes… I think.

Said Applejack, not really sure about what she said.

–Fine, I can take you there, thru the Everfree forest.

When he says that, everybody gasped.

–The Everfree forest!? (Said all at the same time)

–Yes, we don't have too much time; soon, the spirit will recover all his strengths, and will be impossible to stop it

–Hey, hold on a second (said Rainbow) reach to Canterlot thru the Everfree forest? I don't think that could be possible.

Saying that in a challenger way.

–Well, really I don't know exactly how that is possible, but is the only way to reach on time.

–Girls! Come here now! Said Twilight, so the girls join in the center, away from the pony.

–W… what do you think girls? (Said Twilight)

–Honestly, I don't know what to think. (Said Applejack)

–I think he's lying (said Rainbow Dash, totally convinced) you see what he's over to do, it could be a tramp, the Everfree forest is a mysterious and dangerous place, we can't take that risk, I don't trust him.

–Me too. (Said Rarity)

–But now what suppose we gone to do?

Ask Twilight really desperately.

–I believe him.

Said Fluttershy, a little low and not totally sure.

–What!? Say all at the same time.

–Yes, I trust in him.

–But what are you talking about! (Said Applejack)

–Ok, look Fluttershy (said Rainbow surprised but with a weary tone) let's be realist, you always getting in troubles for be so compassionate (saying this last word making quotes with her hooves)

–Yes, just remember when you trust in that horrible guy Iron Will, he make you a monster.

Said Rarity, a little feeble to remember that.

–Yes, I remember it, but I remember too, that I can control myself, and make me more assertive, and I confront him without lose the control.

–Yes but you always are, you always take bad decisions. (Said Rainbow in a way if like she wants to give her a clue)

–Yes, just remember… Philomena, and don't make me remember you to Discord, you really take a really extreme and dangerous decision when you promise to not use you element never again against Discord.

Said Twilight, looking some afraid to remember it.

–Well, you're right, it was dangerous, but now, he is just in front to you, totally reformed, helping us with this disaster.

Twilight raise the view and see Discord in front of them, staring at they a little confused.

–Argh! (Rainbow grumble) ok, Fluttershy, I will be more direct, sorry, but you're… you're ingenuous!

–W… what? I... I'm not ingenuous.

–Come on Fluttershy, you always give chances to who not deserve it, you have to know that not everypony are as good as you think.

–Yes, I know, but I know that always there's a chance to change, like Discord or Luna, and we can't judge just to don't know it, like Zecora, and if you don't remember, he save my life twenty minutes ago!

Rainbow keep gasped in the same way that her friends, it was the first time that Fluttershy talk in that way, they turn to see the pony, which was stand there, staring they, serious but a little impatience.

–Yes but… I… (Said Rainbow) I do it to protect you, since the flying school I know you, and I know that sometimes you… are… you know… a little… weak… and…

–Yes Rainbow, I'm weak, shy, and maybe a little ingenuous, but I can solve it by myself, and always go on, just remember when we have to make the tornado, I can't do it, but I try and try, and I did it, I did for you, or that occasion with the dragon, I really fear to the dragons, but I carry on and I can take it, I do for you girls, and for me, I don't want to be always like that, I'm always there when you need me, but now I need you, I need you trust me, just this time, trust in me just this time, please.

All keep surprised; they never have seen Fluttershy that way, Pinkie react and say.

–Well, I believe her.

–W… what?… (Said Rainbow some surprised)

–Yes, my Pinkie sense told me something about that pony, something unexpected, and I think that the most unexpected thing that could happen is that, maybe I judge him wrong, or maybe I was hungry, I haven't eat yet.

She said that totally distracting from the discussion, but all surprised more even because Pinkie believes in Fluttershy.

–Well, I think that… if the Pinkie sense… I… I believe you too Fluttershy. (Said Applejack)

–And me. (Said Rarity)

–So, Rainbow, what do you think? (Said Fluttershy)

–I… I… I don't know… (And finally, Rainbow says) ok Fluttershy, I believe you.

–And me to (Said Twilight) but just cause we don't have other choice.

Said that meanwhile Fluttershy smile and Twilight and Rainbow get ashamed, so, all separate and Twilight say:

–Ok, we believe you; guide us thru the Everfree forest.

–Fine, but we don't have too much time, we have to hurry.

–Ok, let's go, ho, but wait. She stops and turns to see to Spike.

–Hey, Spike, we need you stay here and take a look to Discord.

–What!? You will let me here with him!?

He signals to Discord how stills standing there some confused.

–Yes, but don't worry, remember he is here to help us, you will be fine, and we need you keep here looking the elements of harmony, maybe we don't search totally fine, if something happen, send a letter to princess Celestia, we'll be there soon, -I hope-.

–Ok twilight, I will take care here.

–Great, and take care, you, my number one assistant best friend.

She said that meanwhile she huge Spike.

–Yes Twilight, take care you too.

And they let go, and all start following the mysterious pony.

.

When they interned to the forest, something move in the vegetation, all get scared, the branches cracks, and a silhouette beginning forming at the far, Rainbow, Applejack and the pony get on guard, but then, the silhouette get clear, and all calmed down, except the pony who don't know what he was looking.

–Hello Twilight Sparkle and you all, I see that you noted the chaos too; maybe about who did it do you have any clue?

–Oh, hello Zecora.

Said Twilight, Zecora was coming out from the Everfree forest.

–A mission do you have, isn't that? Because I see from Ponyville you're far.

–Yes Zecora, we need to go Canterlot, and he is guiding us, hey do you have seen him before?

And Zecora turned to see the pony, who calmed down already when he saw that Twilight know that zebra.

–Um… (Said Zecora staring at the pony and putting a focus face) I think that I never have seen.

Stopping look to the pony and turn to Twilight.

–Oh well, do you think you can help us?

–I imagine it's about this chaos, I guess, what I can help you my friend?

–We leave Spike with Discord there in Ponyville, do you think you can help them out?

–I will put my eyes on them, care that not makes a mistake.

–Oh, ok Zecora, thank you, but… (She gets close to Zecora and talk in a low tone, just like a whisper) really you don't know him?

–I'm afraid that no, why become that ask?

–Because he says that he can take us to Canterlot thru the Everfree forest, but, we don't, well, I don't trust totally in him, I don't know if that could be possible.

–The true is that he I don't know, but the Everfree forest is so unknown, I'm not the indicate to tale you that, but just this I can say, you right way you have to know, and you feelings have the right choice, what you believe you have to be sure, and only in your heart trust.

Twilight doesn't say anything, she didn't understand what Zecora said but she just say.

–Ok, yes.

–Fine, (Said Zecora in a tone that all can hear) better you hurry if on time you want to be, and don't worry, I will take care here.

–Ok, tanks Zecora.

Then, all begin move to the Everfree forest, meanwhile Zecora gives a confidential look with Twilight and she go to Ponyville.

.

They intern in the Everfree forest, all a little confused, and Twilight and Rainbow still distrusting from the mysterious pony, after walk a little, Twilight begins to talk.

–So… how do you say that we could arrive to Canterlot this way?

–Really I don't know, first we have to… but he doesn't over the phrase, a shadow passes close to them, nobody pays it attention but Applejack tripped with a tree root, and she hurt her leg.

–Applejack! Are you ok? Ask Twilight stop walking and go back to Applejack.

–Oh, I think I'm hurt.

And she grabs her right leg complaining of the pain.

–I think I can't walk.

–Oh no, but what we do? (Ask Rarity)

–Hey, can I take a look to the injury?

Said the mysterious pony.

–W… what? I… I don't know… ouch!

Applejack was confused but her still complaining.

–Come on, we don't have too much time.

Applejack keep confused, she don't know what to do, she turn to see her friends, and see all who keep staring at her but she see to Fluttershy, and she just nod with the head.

–Come on, if I wanted to make you something, I had already done it.

Said the pony, so, Applejack finally says.

–Ok.

And she discover her injure, it was scraped.

–Well… (Said the pony getting close to her) what do you feel?

–I hurt, and I can't move it.

–Ok, now I see.

Then he go back and turn from one side to other the head, looking for something, he finally grab a wide leaf from a tree that was close to he, and keep it still looking, so he see a weird tree, he took a branch from it from which began to came out a liquid, he put that liquid over the leaf and walk to Applejack.

–Take it, put it on the injury, and in a few minutes you will be better.

He said, tending the leaf with the estrange green liquid on it.

–I… that I put this on, ouch!

Said Applejack, still complaining from the pain.

–Yes, the pain will go and you'll heal immediately.

Applejack, without can think clearly for the pain, turn again to her friends, Rainbow Dash negate with the head, Rarity was confused and she say nothing, in the same way that Pinkie and Twilight, but Fluttershy nod with the head again, not so secure and a little undecided, but she nod.

–Ok, give me that.

Then Applejack takes the leaf.

–You have to strap on the injury.

Said the pony.

–Ok, here we go… and she put on the leaf in the injure, she make a pain gesture with the face, and when she finished strap the leaf in her right leg, the pain gesture on her face disappeared.

–Wow! This is awesome.

And she immediately stands up.

–Already don't hurt and I can move it!

All keep surprised by the awesome recover of Applejack, in just one second she was recovered from the pain and she was stand again.

–Ok, what we're waiting for, let's go.

Said the pony, then, Applejack stop jumping and kicking of happiness, and follow the pony and her friends, still amazed for the incredible heal.

.

After walk a little, they see something move in the vegetation, something suspicious, they try to ignore it and still walking.

–What's that? (Asked Twilight some fright)

–Nothing (Said the pony completely carless about it) just ignore it and don't… Don't go into the tall grass!

He said, When accidentally, Fluttershy tripped, and fell on the tall grass, suddenly, the grass began shake violently and something jump out from it, Twilight and the pony whom was in the front of the group doge the attack just for a few inches, they go back where the other was, they see what had attacked them, it was a carnivore plant, the plant has a sharp teeth in the mouth from which come out a red leaf, like a tongue, the head was green colored, surrounded with leafs, like a collar, and two more at sides of the head, forming the hears, his body was a wide stalk covered with small leafs, like a fur, and two sticks finishing in four leafs, like a paws, at the end, two rots, forming his back legs, and a long leaf in the back, that was his tail.

–What the hay is that!? (Said Rainbow Dash)

–Is that a kind of timberwolf?

Said Applejack, dogging other attack of the plant, but the pony don't pay her attention, he was in front of the plant, dogging the attacks.

–Hey! Get out from there! Is dangerous!

Said Pinkie, but he still without paying attention, he still in front of the plant dogging his attacks.

–What are you doing?

Said Fluttershy who keep at the side of the pony after the attack, but the pony still without paying attention, and the two doge other attack from the plant.

–What are you doing!? Take out your sword! (Said Rarity frighten)

He doesn't pay her attention.

–What are you doing, what is that?

Said Twilight, but the plant open the mouth and prepare for another attack, the plant bite, but the pony was in front of the plant and doesn't move, the plant have took it.

–Stop!

everybody keep amazed, the plant was in front of the pony and have stop attacking, but still growling at front of the pony, he just keep looking at the plant, completely expressionless, a face full of indifference, only moved for his talk.

–I said Stop!

The plant still growling, the pony just half-close his eyes a little, changing his expressionless face to a killer sight, the plant stop growling and this passed from attack position to sit and it began panting, like a kind of dog.

–Ok, calm down spot.

–Spot!? (Said the six at once)

–We won't step your territory again but you mustn't attack, yes?

The plant just barks a couple times and the pony talk again.

–Yeah right, now get out of here!

The plant just barked once again and turns back, disappearing between the tall grass and the vegetation.

–Ridiculous plant… ok… come on… Said the pony, some annoyed, and all, that have been freeze for the surprised reaction of the plant, react and continue walking.

They continue the journey in the forest, but when they turn in a corner of the way, they found something strange, a swarm of parasprites, really close one each other, forming a kind if curtain, behind, was the entrance of a cave, locked by the parasprites.

–Oh no! That things again!

Said Rainbow totally weary meanwhile she lifts fly and moving back.

–Ok little pest, here I go!

Then, she launches in high speed down to the parasprite curtain, but as she charged against the parasprites, she bounced with them and falls in the ground.

–Argh! I really hate those things!

–What? The parasprites? (Ask the pony)

–No! The rocks!

Rainbow answer, but with an obviously sarcasm tone in her voice.

–The rocks are not a problem now, which matters now, is move the parasprites.

–What do you think that I'm trying to do!

–I don't know, but like that you will never do it, the only way to control the parasprites is with…

–With music! Interrupt Pinkie.

–Wow, yes, that is, how do you know that?

–Oh, is a long history, all begun one day when I wake up and go to breakfast, but when I went to eat, I find there was no jelly! So, I have to take a jar and…

Pinkie continue talking but the others already wasn't paying attention, the pony move to a tree and from it, he grab a piece of bark from the tree.

–What are you doing?

–But no! The jelly doesn't find in the bees hives, may be something…

Pinkie still talking, the pony grab some vines from other tree and move close to the girls again.

–Then, a bear appeared, and I get scared, but the bear was friendly and…

–Exactly… what are you doing? Why do you do that?

Asked Twilight, some confused.

–Oh, nothing really, just for this.

And the pony show up the piece of bark, in trapezium form, and with a hole in the middle down part, and with four vines alienated, strapped at the two sides of the bark, it was a kind of harp, and when they saw that, everybody got amazed.

–Ha ha, but the most funny is that the jelly doesn't grow in the rocks, but I already know it! So I have to…

–wow, how do you do that?

–It's just an old trick.

Answered the pony, completely unexpressive and whit a face that refracted boredom.

–Then, I find that the tree was watching us, so, me, granny Pie and the bear…

The pony begin play the improvised instrument, he play a strange, but captivator tune in the harp, the girls got amazed, and they saw that the parasprites had stop scrambling, the parasprites keep freeze in the air, buzzing but without move, slowly, the parasprites begin separate ones each others, and the parasprites curtain begin dispersed, the pony, that doesn't stop playing the curious instrument say:

–Hey! What are you waiting for? Go into the cave.

–T… the… the cave? (Twilight hesitate)

–Yes, I can't distract them all the day.

–That was so strange, I never thought the bear went to do something like that, I never could forget it, ha ha ha ha.

Pinkie still rambles.

–Come on, the time runs out.

–But… we… but.

Twilight stop talking, and turn to see Fluttershy, and Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity turned to see her too, she just move the shoulders, like she don't know what to do.

–Oh yes, the cabbages were really usable that occasion, but the irony is that I don't like the cabbages, so was really awfully…

–Come on…

said the pony some impatience.

–Ok. Said Twilight, and the girls begin move into the cave, some confused.

–That was the worst, but luckily, the jar never broke, so…

Pinkie still rambles and didn't pay attention to the pony, and she doesn't move.

–But what are you doing? Said the pony desperately, and he walks to where Pinkie was, but then, a shadow passes under him and he trip and fall, he drop the instrument and this broke, so, the parasprites, that was totally distracted for the music and dispersed far from the cave entrance, react, and begin move to the entrance again.

–Run!

Scream the pony, and he stand up and begin run to the cave, all do the same, except Pinkie, who was completely missing in her talk.

–But when all looked like had over, the bear toke the jar and began to run, granny Pie went to…

Applejack have go where was Pinkie and she grab her from the tail pulling her to the cave, the parasprites curtain was about to close, Applejack run with all her strengths pulling Pinkie, and she can thru shortly, Applejack drop her hat out of the cave, an after the curtain completely closes, she take out her arm and take it.

–And that is the history of why I never use pickle jars to put jelly on them.

Said Pinkie, totally carefree about what just happen.

–Are everypony ok? (Ask the pony)

–Yes.

Said Twilight, some weary for the run.

–Fine, let's go.

They was inside the cave, but was some rare, the cave was not dark, it was totally illuminated for crystals staked in the walls and the ceiling, and not was so small as they think, the cave was really spacious, they continue walking thru the cave, suddenly, something pass in front of they.

–Ah! What was that?

Scream Rarity, who had scared for that, but nobody answer her, they was distracted, the thing that had passed there, pass again more close to they.

–What is that? Ask Twilight, scared to, and all they was scared, the thing back to pass closer even to they, all get totally fright, except the mysterious pony, who finally says:

–the spirit!

–What?

Say all at the same time, then, the thing pass again close to they, and it rises in front of they, blocking the road, it was something strange, like a shadow, black, but transparent, everybody get scared, then, Twilight said:

–What is this!?

She screamed, without know what to do, at her side, the pony said

–I think we have to thru it…

–I… I don't know, it looks dangerous…

–Come on! There's not time! And he walk down to the black transparent curtain, Twilight scared, walked too, the pony stops in front of the curtain, and Twilight keep walking, without stop, she said:

–Ok, I'll thru it. And she at only inches of the curtain, give one more step and she touch the curtain, as she did it, the cave begin spinning around her, and the floor separate from her hooves, she closes her eyes, and suddenly the movement stop.

.

She fell the ground under her hooves again and she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was an alicorn statue in front of her, she turn around and saw a large windows along all the room, with big pillars around, and behind her, a big double door, immediately, she recognize the place.

–The Canterlot castle hall!? But… how!?

Suddenly, a noise heard at the distance, coming from above she was, Twilight run to find what that noise was, she covered around the castle down to the throne room, where she stops at front of the door, she opened and keep gasped, while a terror expression draws on her face.

–Look what we got here, the princess Twilight Sparkle, ha ha ha ha!

–This is imposible… Celestia were trapped in a strange cage made of something like black crystal and at her side was other cage, whit Luna inside, but what most scare to Twilight was who were facing her, standing front of the throne, was a pony, of a dark blue color, with straight black hair, back combed, with a red lock in it, dressed with a green cape leashed to a silver collar, and with a deep and evil red eyes.

–We'd been waiting for you, her majesty, ha ha ha ha ha!

The pony laugh, making a taunt reverence.

–Ha ha ha ha ha.

–T… w…th… w… k… p… wa… p… Tw…! Twilight! . . .


End file.
